megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Shin Megami Tensei Demons
Corrections Alright, I'm not 100% on some of this data. There are a few demons that are questionable, such as Bigfoot being a machine. I'm also not totally sure on Asura and a couple others. So if you see something that you think sounds wrong, and you find other information that conflicts with this, don't be afraid to fix it up. In addition, I only know a couple of the English terms for the clans, so if you know one, put it in like I did with Mashin and Tensei, so both are avaliable for players to find the demon they're looking for. SeventhEvening 21:15, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Well you can verify on this this list --I need your Halp! 23:29, 30 July 2008 (UTC) MEGA CD SPRITES I will just leave this here: http://rogue.tumblr.com/image/19423584718 I know all of you will do the right thing with it. 16:12, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Those are very cool! Can you find all the Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei sprites in one place too? GalaxiaWild (talk) 10:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) PC ENGINE SPRITES Found these off nico. What's are those? I don't understand japanese. First one is Messian Missionary. It knows Samarecarm, Mediarahan and Tetraja. Second one is a Gaian, but the name is too blurry for me to read. It knows Sexy Dance, Megido and Recarmdra. Third one is Tenma Crusader. It knows Tarukaja, Rakukaja and the third skill is Hissatsu, which translates to Certain Kill or something like that (dunno the official translation or what it does). The last one is Tyrant Dainichinyorai, which is another name for Virochana. It also knows Tarukaja, Rakukaja and Hissatsu. G.A.S.A (talk) 00:22, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :the second one is Amaterasu. i wish the pictures were at least straight on, none of those are suitable to use for the sprite images. they're all good enough to get the stats from though (just barely in amaterasu's case). Tathra (talk) 00:31, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :If Virochana is a Tyrant, how come its alignment is clearly listed as Neutral? Same with Amaterasu being listed as Chaos, and the "Tenma" Crusader being listed as Neutral. Also, the alignment for the "Messian Missionary" doesn't seem to display at all. Also, are you sure second one is Amaterasu? I think it looks more like Jorougumo (whose artwork on this site has got to be from Shin Megami Tensei), though without the spider demon next to her. I'm not any authority on this, I'm just confused. GalaxiaWild (talk) 10:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :: According to this site, then yes. According to it, Virochana says "I'm Tenma Virochana" when fused, but its status screen says "Tyrant". Also, it is the only Neutral-aligned Tyrant. Also, to create it you must visit the Fusion Master (the guy who fuses the Angel Ring in the Law Route) and fuse Crusader, Amaterasu and Missionary. Missionary is the strongest Messian but does not generate random demons when fused. Amaterasu really is Amaterasu, and the site points out how it uses the same sprite as Jorougumo. As for why Missionary's Alignment doesn't appear... I dunno. G.A.S.A (talk) 13:07, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :alignment is based on race, so there shouldnt be any discrepancies between race and alignment; i'm thinking Virochana's race is clearly an error since he's always Deity Race and Sun Arcana in later games, and it says "Tenma" in one place, "Tyrant" in another, and has the wrong alignment for both. errors and bugs do happen, but we can't just make guesses without any supporting evidence. if virochana is a special fusion then we can't even use fusion requirements to determine its race if it is an error. Tathra (talk) 14:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I did some hunting on NicoNico, this video shows Virochana's fusion at 10:52. This one shows the fusions of Missionary, Amaterasu and Crusader starting at 12:07. G.A.S.A (talk) 16:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :I can't watch it without logging on. GalaxiaWild (talk) 17:54, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Use these. It's a site that allows people to watch NicoNico videos without logging on. G.A.S.A (talk) 17:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Something doesn't seem right. I don't think the kanji for the races is correct, unless the kanji in the games isn't the same as the kanji for the races we put in their respective articles. I could be wrong as I am not learned in reading Japanese. GalaxiaWild (talk) 18:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: It's not kanji, it's Katakana. Tenma is テンマ (テ = Te;ン = n;マ = ma), Tyrant (Maou) is マオウ (マ = Ma;オ = o;ウ = u). Messian (Meshia Kyou) is メシアキョウ (メ = Me;シ = shi;ア = a;キョ = Kyo;ウ = u). Gaean (Gaia Kyou) is ガイアキョウ (ガ = Ga;イ = i;ア = a;キョ = Kyo;ウ = u). G.A.S.A (talk) 19:01, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah. GalaxiaWild (talk) 19:39, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: One of the links seems to say Crusader was originally intended to be a Fiend. GalaxiaWild (talk) 10:51, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Crosses There are some in the wrong spot. For example, Asura DID appear in the SNES version.Smashman0 (talk) 07:04, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :The cross in those cases refers to demons who weren't recruitable in the SNES version. Asura, Astaroth, etc, were boss only.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:17, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Shouldn't there be a different symbol than for those ones, to not cause confusion?Smashman0 (talk) 21:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC)